


Doll House

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alpha!Theo, Canon Divergence, Dark!Kira, Depression, Fear, Medication, Multi, Obsession, Raeken pack - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, dark!Malia, no chimera resurrection, theo thinks it's a game, unstable!Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Cause you're barely even human."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The words ring in Stiles' head as he sits on his bathroom floor. He hears the words everyday, as an echo mostly. Scott McCall's last words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Curtains

_"Cause you're barely even human."_

The words ring in Stiles' head as he sits on his bathroom floor. He hears the words everyday, as an echo mostly. Scott McCall's last words.

He wasn't fast enough. Scott was too weak, he never would've survived it, especially from whatever monstrosity of mis-matched parts and DNA Theo was.

Stiles only got there in time to watch the chimera plunge his claws deep into Scotts already bloodied chest.

Scott is gone- he's never coming back. And all he ever wanted was to help people. He wanted to help Theo. And Theo killed him.

"Stiles, come out," a voice at the door says, with a slight knock.

He's been here too long. The shower has been running, as to not rouse suspicion, and Stiles was going to jump in at some point, but he lost track of time.

_"It was self defense, Stiles, he was gonna kill me!"_

Stiles gets up and turns the knob of the shower. The water had long gone cold. He's learned not to deny Theo, though. It makes everything harder.

Technically, Theo was not a bad alpha. 

He was protective. Was loyal. He did not hurt the members of the pack, only incouraged a more dark side of each of them. 

Stiles opens the door to the bathroom. Theo is standing on the other side.

"What were you doing in there?" He asks, concerned. He likes to pretend he's not a sociopath, but Stiles does not like to play along.

Stiles simply shrugs. He doesn't actually know what he was doing. He was just sitting, thinking. 

"Go get into your pajamas." Theo commands, head cocking towards Stiles' bedroom. Stiles walks over to the room, and shuts the door, oh so gently. He's learned not to slam doors.

Everything's different now.

Stiles is alone. Theo's always over because his dad is in the hospital and no one else can take care of a little old human as well as Theo can apparently.

Theo put his dad in the hospital. He never admitted it, and Stiles didn't see it happen, but he knows.

Melissa is gone. Well, that's not true, she's still alive, still in Beacon Hills, still in her half-broken house. She's just not present anymore, after loosing her only son.

_"You should visit Melissa," Theo had said, "keep her company."_

_"I can't." Stiles had said back. He's not ready to go into that house, the wound is still too fresh_

Kira came back. Imagine her surprise when her boyfriend was dead. She's different now, she's not the same bubbly optimistic girl she once was. She's gone dark, unremorsful. 

Malia is the same, but different. Turns out when you don't have a good influence like Scott in your life, and you have a manipulative alpha who likes violence, your morals get a little fucked up.

She dresses different. It's weird, that such a thing would bother Stiles. But when he saw her walking down the hallway in highheels, a pink dress and a bow in her hair, he got angry.

_"This isn't who you are, Malia."_

_"Theo said he liked it."_

That's the thing with Theo. He wanted everyone to look perfect, look like they had perfect lives and act like pleasant little things.

He liked to pick out all their clothes, mostly cutesy-doll like clothes. He really did enjoy dressing them like they were dolls. Flawless little dolls.

But Stiles has never been the flawless type.

_"You're so perfect," Theo had whispered, "you need to show everyone how pretty you can look."_

The first thing Theo did when he visited Stiles as his alpha was replace his entire wardrobe.

He threw out almost all of Stiles plaid shirts, ratty old jeans, converse. Everything that made Stiles himself, was gone and replaced with pretty sweaters and cute button downs.

When Stiles looks in the mirror he doesn't recognize himself.

"Hurry up." Theo says from behind the door. Stiles had gotten lost in a thought again and had just been standing in the middle of his bedroom.

He does that a lot.

He strips out of his stupid striped sweater, and opens his drawer.

Theo had given him all these dumb looking two peice pajamas too. Stiles would not except them, and burned them all in the fireplace so Theo would have no choice but to let Stiles pick out what he wanted.

It's stupid, really. He doesn't actually care what he wears to bed. He just wanted to be in control of something for once. 

As Stiles put on his t-shirt, he looks at himself in the mirror. He doesn't look so good. His ribs are nearly showing. His face is far too polished and clean for any normal teenager. Theo likes to clean up Stiles face once a week, pluck his eyebrows, wash out his blackheads. 

His hair is done much to perfectly. It's all styled, and gelled, and he never looked like this before Theo.

He has dark bruises on his hips.

Theo liked leaving bruises, but never on the face. No, then that would make people suspicious.

_"You won't be wearing shorts anytime soon," Theo said one night when he was cleaning off a bloody cut on Stiles leg, "not until this is completely healed."_

Liam's an empty shell. He knows exactly what Theo did that night, but he doesn't dare say it. He looks different too. Stiles suspects Theo threw out his wardrobe as well. 

His hair is always slicked back, he's always wearing these little sweaters that reminds Stiles of the sweaters you'd put on a small dog. He hardly ever speaks, just follows Theo without question.

Lydia is the opposite. Besides Stiles, she's the only one who will stand up to Theo. She wears an excessive amount of makeup to cover up the bruises.

_"He's gonna kill us." Stiles whispered behind the lockers at school._

_Lydia pursed her perfectly lip-glossed lips."I know."_

Lydia makes Stiles feel less alone, she's become a sort of voice of reason to him.

And Mason- well, no one was allowed to talk to Mason. He was there that night, had been the one to get Liam off Scott. No one speaks to him, as per Theo's orders, and he didn't dare try to talk to them.

They went to school everyday. Got good grades. Acted like normal teenagers. Theo said that nothing was to change, little did he know that they've already changed completely.

No one acknowledges anyone in school. Everyone just passes by with their heads down, trying hard to make it through another god awful day.

"Done yet?" Theo calls from behind the door, making Stiles irrationally irritated. He can't do anything if Theo doesn't want him to. He has no freedom, no one in the pack does anymore.

Stiles says nothing back, only slips on a pair of flannel pajama pants that he knows Theo hates, and opens the bedroom door.

_"You have beautiful eyes," Theo whispered, "they're perfect. All of you is perfect. Like a little doll." ___

__Theo makes a face at the pants, but remains quiet. He steps into the room, and takes a seat on the bed._ _

__Stiles' room looks different now too. Theo threw out all his crap that he had on the walls and the shelves. He bought Stiles a new bedspread too, a plain blue one._ _

__Looking at the room now, you wouldn't think that a teenaged boy lived in it. It's bland, only holds the essentials. The place that used to Stiles safe spot is now a prison cell._ _

Stiles sits next to him on the bed. It's not a school night, and Stiles used to stay up really late on weekends, watch movies, eat excessive amounts of junk food. But now he goes to sleep at ten o'clock every single night. Everyone does, unless they're with Theo. It's their bed time. 

Stiles thinks that's stupid. Everything Theo does is stupid. But he's learned not to argue anymore. 

"What's wrong, babydoll?" Theo asks, taking Stiles' hands in his. The nickname is something that Stiles has gotten used to being called, he responds to it now. 

Stiles shrugs. He doesn't know what's wrong, really. Someday he can forget everything and be numb, but on days like this, he can't stop thinking about the past, about Scott. 

Theo leans in for a kiss, that Stiles responds to. Stiles doesn't know if they're dating or not. 

They have sex, kiss, hold hands, but only ever when they're in the house. Stiles has seen Theo kiss Malia too, so Stiles isn't sure if it's a power thing or if it's an actual relationship. 

_"I love you, babydoll," Theo whispered, lovingly._  
__  
Stiles stayed quiet.  


The day Stiles broke up with Malia, was the same exact night that Scott died and his dad went into the hospital so they never got a chance to talk about it. They're still friends- as good a friends as they're allowed to be, anyways. 

"Why're you so anxious?" Theo asks, pulling away from the kiss. He learned Stiles smells almost as soon as he became the alpha.

Stiles shrugs again. He doesn't like talking to Theo. He likes to be alone, but he's never allowed to be alone anymore. Theo even checks his phone everynight. Stiles isn't actuall sure why, because there's no one for Stiles to call, no one that will help him.

Deatons gone. He left before Theo even became alpha, and never came back. Scotts the only one who had his cell phone number, but searching through Scotts phone is something Stiles never did, couldn't do.

Scotts funeral was the single worst day of Stiles life. He never thought he'd attend Scotts funeral, always thought he'd die first. He wishes he died first.

Theo was there. He acted like he was not the one who stuck the claws into Scotts chest in the first place.

_"I'm sorry, Stiles," Theo had said when they lowered the body into the ground._

_"No you're not." Stiles said back._

"Is it because of school?" Theo asks, prying. He liked to be in control of everything even Stiles' emotions.

"No." Stiles says, looking down at the boring blue bedspread under them. 

There's nothing in school to be worried about, schools the only time Stiles feels safe, actually. No one can hurt him in school, Theo can't scream at him in school.

And it's not like he's worrying about college. Theo had taken Stiles original dream of all staying together for collage and took it a step to far. They're all going to the community college.

Malia was happy with this, Stiles suspects she had swayed Theo's decision even. Kira didn't care, Liam doesn't have to worry about it yet. Stiles was passive aggressive about the whole thing, because while going away to college for him wasn't an option anymore because of his dad, he didn't want anyone else to suffer. Lydia was crushed.

She's a genius, she could've gotten into any school in the state. But now she's forced to stay in this black hole of a town for the rest of her teenage years. Probably for the rest of her life if Theo gets his way. 

Stiles remembers that argument vividly.

_"Theo this is insane!" Lydia had screamed during a 'pack meeting'._

_"This is the best option for everybody." He'd said coolly back._

The fight had ended with a lamp being broken and Lydia with a black eye. Theo didn't like that at all, of course.

"What is it then?" Theo asks, that annoying fake-concerned voice still in his words.

"I don't know." Stiles says. Theo didn't quite understand emotions, because he sure as hell didn't understand Stiles'. He got unreasonably angry whenever Stiles cried. 

Theo reaches out a gentle hand and caresses Stiles' unnaturally soft skin on his face. 

Stiles lets him. Fighting it will not make things better, only enduring it will. Stiles hates it, though. He hates being touched by this monster.

_"Stop struggling," Theo said, hands roughly digging into Stiles' bare skin, "you'll like it."_

"Is it your dad?" Theo asks. This strikes a very raw nerve, and Stiles pulls himself away. He doesn't talk about his dad and Theo knew not to ask questions. 

"No," Stiles says roughly, face morphing into one of anger.

Stiles can't talk about his dad. He's been in the hospital for months, and it's all Stiles' fault. He might've been able to save him but he went to Scott instead.

_"You can't help Scott and save your dad," Theo had said, when Stiles had him pinned to the dirt, "but you've still got time."_

He went to Scott though.

When he had finally managed to get to his dad, he was unconscious. Hadn't been conscious since. No one knew what was wrong with him, so no one could fix him.

Theo knows not to ask about it, it's the one thing Stiles just can't handle.

"He's doing okay, ya know," Theo says.

"He's dying, Theo." Stiles says back, voice dark. 

Theo shrugs, done with this specific conversation. He likes to open up Stiles feelings because he doesn't understand them, and it fascinates him that someone can feel so strongly about something.

This is all a game to Theo. Everything he does, and says is all well refreshed lines that he plans out ahead, to make everything the way he wants it.

Stiles learned a while ago that Theo is never sincere and you can never trust one thing that comes out of his mouth. 

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Theo asks. This is not an actual question, because Stiles' answer will not matter.

"I don't care," Stiles says. He honestly doesn't care, though. It really never makes a difference when Theo's here or not. He's afraid either way, as long as when Theo's here he knows what to expect. He doesn't know what he'll do when he's alone, when he has scary thoughts about ending it all, or the nightmares that won't stop.

"Okay," Theo says, kissing Stiles once again. That's a yes, Stiles thinks. Theo really likes to play house.

He does in all honestly think that this is all game and everyone is his little doll to play with. Nothing will change that. Maybe Malia and Liam and Kira can believe that too, maybe it makes it easier. 

That's this is all just a game. But they have no idea what Theo is capable of. He'll get bored with this game eventually and just kill his little toys off.

Stiles just doesn't know if he's dreading that or if he can't wait for the release.


	2. Places, Places

Stiles stares blankly at his textbook, trying to drown out the teacher lecturing in front of him. He's in the back of the class, because he just needs to be away from people right now, he can't deal with any social interactions.

_"Stiles, it was self defense, he was gonna kill me!"_

_Stiles slammed Theo against the wall. "You fucking bastard!"_

Stiles flinches. Of course no one notices because he's in the back of the class. Well, Lydia, two rows in front of him, does. She looks back, with a vague look of sympathy in her eyes.

The bell dismissing class chimes through the room. Stiles looks around confused as everyone leaves because he's sure that they just got here.

Stiles stands, grabbing his bag from behind his chair. He flees the classroom and he can hear the steps of Lydias highheels right behind him. "Stiles are you okay?" She asks in the hallway.

_"Are you okay, baby? Why are you crying?"_

Stiles nods shakily. He's really fine. Somedays he makes the mistake of thinking too much, and that always makes him depressed. "Yeah. Just.. Tired."

Lydia nods. Her hair is perfectly curled, and her makeup is heavy and so very pink. She has these ridiculous heels, and a puffy dress. She looks like a Barbie doll. "Did Theo stay over?" She asks.

Stiles grimaces at the memory. His hand moves over to the make-up covered bruise on his neck.

"Yeah," Stiles murmurs. Lydia looks down to her feet, sad look on her face. She knows what's going on. She knows that Theo's- not exactly considerate of Stiles' consent. But there's nothing she can do.

Stiles takes a deep breath as they continue walking. He doesn't know where they're walking to, he doesn't remember what class they've just come out of. He's hardly been paying attention to reality lately. 

Lydia must be able to tell because she directs him what corner to turn. When Stiles sees the cafeteria, he figures that they're going to lunch.

"How's your dad?" Lydia asks. Stiles stops abruptly in the middle of the hall. Lydia turns back to him with a concerned look on her face. 

_Stiles watches the beep of the heart monitor. He takes in a deep breath._

_"Stiles, can you hurry up?" Malia says from behind him. Theo was too busy to escort him today, so he asked Malia to do it. Make sure he didn't stay too long._

_Stiles swallows, watching his dad breath steadily in and out. "It's my dad, Malia," he says. Malia used to love his dad. But now she's full of so much agression._

_"He's just lying there," she says, "and he's not going to wake up. This is a waste of time. Let's go."_

_Stiles listens to her leave the hospital room. He reaches up and wipes away an oncoming tear. Maybe this is a waste of time._

"Stiles?" Lydia asks in a worried voice.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he mutters, before he rushes into the empty boys restroom.

Stiles nearly collapses, but he grabs the sink and holds himself upright. God, what's even real anymore? It's like reality and fantasy and the past are blurring together, into a vortex of fear and confusion.

Nothing make sense anymore. It's like with every passing minute, Stiles' mind deteriorates just a bit more. 

It's all Theo's fault. He ruined everything. _Everything_. The world is nothing more than pain and misery, and it's fucking all Theo's fault. 

_"It's you're fault! Scotts dead because of you!_

_Theo laughs._

Stiles doesn't realize he's punched the mirror until he sees the bloodied glass fall to the filthy bathroom ground. He looks down at his fist, and grimaces at the blood coating it. Just add it to the list of his current injuries.

Just then someone comes out of one of the bathroom stalls. Stiles would be embarrassed or something if he could bring himself to care at all. 

"Stiles?" The guy asks.

Stiles stares at the broken mirror. He can just barely make out who's standing behind him, but he can tell that it's Mason. Funny. Stiles had forgotten about him, amidst everything. Not like Theo even let the pack talk to him anymore.

_"Stiles, he could still be alive, we could still save him. Stiles!"_

"Oh my god," Mason says, grabbing Stiles' bloodied hand that has glass sticking through it, "why- why did you punch the mirror?"

Stiles simply shrugs. He didn't know then, he doesn't know now. Sometimes he acts irrationally, and he doesn't know why.

"C'mon," Mason says, letting go of the hand, "I'll take you to the nurse-"

"I'm fine," Stiles mutters. He can hardly feel it, anyway. He's so fucking numb, it would take something worse than this to make him feel any pain at all.

Mason shakes his head. "You don't look fine," he says, glancing at the broken mirror, then back at him, "your eyes are all red. Have you not been sleeping?"

Stiles shrugs. "Not really," he mutters, finally taking one of the cheap brown paper towels and wiping some of the blood off his knuckles. 

Mason's jaw quivers. He looks like he's just on the verge of saying something, but can't work up the courage to. Stiles doesn't blame him. He must know that whatever he says will probably get back to Theo somehow.

"What?" Stiles asks, because he wants to know. He's always been a busybody, afterall. 

Mason swallows. "Is Liam okay?" He asks. 

Stiles thinks about it. 

_Liam stands quiet, as Theo's hand is wrapped firm around his jaw, slammed against the wall. Stiles has never seem someone's eyes so fucking empty before._

"He's okay," stiles lies. Mason only looks a little relieved. He must know on some level Stiles is lying. 

The bell to start class rings. "Go to class," Stiles mutters, ripping a shard of glass out of his fist and dropping it carelessly into the sink.

Mason nods, walking over to the exit. But before he leaves, he asks in an inside voice, "is there anything I can do? F-for any of you?"

Stiles stares bitterly down at the broken glass in the sink. Then to his cracked up reflection in the broken mirror. "Forget about us," he says, voice void of any emotion.

Mason stays in the doorway for a second longer. Then he leaves, letting the door shut behind him.

Stiles stares back down at his hand. He thinks it should hurt. But it doesn't. He wishes it hurt. He rather pain than to be so desensitized. 

After what seems like a minute, but is really almost ten, Stiles grabs his backpack from off of the floor, and makes his way over to the exit. 

When he does leave, Theo is standing across from him, leaning against the lockers. Stiles would jump if he cared enough to be at all frightened. But he doesn't.

"What were you doing in there?" Theo asks, voice cool and casual. But Stiles knows better. He can see the anger behind Theo's eyes, and all it takes is one wrong move for that all to be released. 

Stiles shrugs. He certainly wasn't using the bathroom. 

Theo steps closer to him, and then he stops. He tilts his head, like he's just got a scent. Then he looks down at Stiles' hand, that's still stained with blood.

His expression changes. That was the wrong move. The anger has been released. 

"What the hell?" He says, grabbing Stiles' hand roughly, and examining it. "How did this happen?"

Stiles sighs. He's not in the mood to talk. To do anything. He just wants to sleep, or something where he doesn't have to think.

"Stiles!" Theo yells. Oh he's really mad now. Stiles is probably going to get punished at home, but he just can't bring himself to give a shit. 

Theo growls when Stiles still doesn't answer. "Don't you have a enough fucking scars?" He asks angrily. 

Stiles stares at Theo's face. His stupid perfect face. Stiles would love nothing more than to bash that face in, until he's nothing but skin and blood and brain matter. But that's only a fantasy. Theo would never let that happen. 

Theo shakes his head, like he's done with this conversation that they've had countless times. Though is it really a conversation if Stiles doesn't speak?

Theo straightens Stiles' sweater, and says to him, "you need to get more sleep, Stiles, you don't look good."

Stiles imagines not. He hasn't slept in three days. 

"Let's go to the nurse, huh?" He says, taking Stiles' uninjured hand in his. Stiles follows him without question. Because what's the point in denying Theo? 

He always gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests when this should go? Leave a comment :)


End file.
